


Won't You Lay Your Healing Hands On My Chest?

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”





	Won't You Lay Your Healing Hands On My Chest?

James stifles a groan as he pulls his coat off later in Thomas’s bedroom. Thomas notices at once of course. James has been tense all evening, but Thomas had assumed it was because of the evening’s discussions.

“What is it?” He asks, trying to keep his concern from showing too much, only because James dislikes being fussed over.

“Nothing.” James tosses his coat over a chair and winces.

“James.”

“It’s truly nothing.” James tells him. “Merely that I strained my back a few days ago while we were still at sea. It’s been giving me twinges. It will pass. It always does.”

“Were you going to mention it?” Thomas asks. James always does this, keeping things that trouble or pain him to himself.

James shrugs and then winces again.

“Lie down.” Thomas gestures to the bed. He knows of just the thing.

“Why?”

“Well…do you,” Thomas hesitates. “…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” He hates to see James in pain and this is a chance to relieve some of it. But he also can’t deny the chance to get his hands on James’s bare skin. He loves seeing all of James’s freckles and it’s been too long since he last had the pleasure.

“A massage…really?” James lifts an eyebrow as he sits upon the bed to pull off his boots and set them aside.

“I happen to have very skilled hands.” Thomas informs him. “Ask Miranda.”

“Oh, I will.” James gives him a smirk and it nearly steals Thomas’s breath away.

James removes his shirt next. “How do you want me?”

Thomas resists the urge to say ‘Spread out flat so I can devour you.’ Time enough for that later. Tonight is about relieving James’s pain.

“Take off your breeches too and lay on your stomach.”

James gives him a look but follows his request and sprawls upon the bed on his stomach. His eyes close as he comes into contact with the soft mattress, uttering a sigh of contentment.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” Thomas instructs.

“Then keep me awake.” James murmurs.

Thomas settles on the bed beside him, gazing down at him. James is clad only in his drawers and his stockings now, and Thomas could stay here forever, just gazing at him.

Instead he gets out some scented oil and smooths it over his hands.

“Is that….” James half raises his head.

“Yes, but it will relax your back muscles as well as its other purposes.” Thomas presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Trust me.”

“Always.” James drops his head again, nestling against the pillow.

Thomas smiles as he starts working on the knots in James’s back.

James groans as his hands come into contact with his bare skin. “Christ, that feels amazing.”

“Your muscles are unbearably tense.” Thomas eases the tension from James’s frame with smooth, gentle motions. He moves his hands a little more firmly as he encounters more tension, working out each knot with delicate precision.

James groans again. “How are you so good at this?”

“Years of practice.” Thomas informs him. “I thought it only fair when I married Miranda. Having my father as a father-in-law is hard enough. I should at least be able to relieve some of that stress he induces.”

James’s chuckle is muffled in the pillow under his head.

Thomas falls into an easy rhythm, working on James’s shoulders, down his lower back to right above his buttocks then back up to his neck again. He massages James’s pale skin, counting freckles until he loses count and has to start over again. There are as many as the night sky, and just as lovely constellations therein, to Thomas’s way of thinking.

He watches as James’s body relaxes more, sinking into the mattress as his muscles unlock one by one. He loves the feel of James under him like this. The strength of James’s body utterly lax and pliant under his hands. He works his way back down to the curve of James’s buttocks again, massaging his lower back with slow, measured strokes of his fingers.

“Thomas.”

“Yes?”

“You need to stop.”

“Mhhm? You’re still tense.”

“Yes, for an entirely different reason.” James mutters.

“Oh?”

James rolls over and lies on his back, gazing up at Thomas. There’s a flush in his cheeks and the front of his drawers is noticeably tented.

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Is there something you would like me to do about that?”

“What do you think?” James growls faintly, but there’s no heft behind it. He spreads his thighs a little wider and gazes up at Thomas as though to say _‘Get on with it.’_

Thomas smiles as he lowers his head to sink between James’s thighs. He mouths faintly at the bulge before him, until there’s a damp patch covering James’s cock.

He arches faintly towards Thomas. “Thomas.”

“Tell me what you want.” Thomas murmurs as he sucks at him again, until he can make out the perfect curve of James’s cock through his drawers.

“I want…” James pants. “fuck, Thomas…I want to fuck your mouth.”

Thomas pulls down his drawers, letting James’s cock bob free. “Well then.” He swipes his tongue over the head, savoring James’s moan. “Come on then.”

James’s thighs ease over his shoulders as Thomas takes him in his mouth.

Thomas watches as James’s head falls back on the pillow, his eyes shut tightly as he strains against coming immediately. Thomas squeezes his buttocks, grazing James’s skin with his nails.

“Fuck, Thomas.” James’s breath hitches and Thomas takes him further, until his nose is buried in the fiery hair at James’s groin. He pulls off to suck at the tip of James’s cock, continuing to squeeze at his ass until James groans and finally surrenders. He comes down Thomas’s throat in a slick, hot stream and Thomas swallows it all with a smile of extreme satisfaction.

He presses a kiss to James’s thigh and crawls up to lie behind him. “How do you feel now?”

“Like I could sleep right here in your arms in your bed for a hundred years.” James murmurs. His eyes are nearly closed again. He makes a valiant gesture to slide his hand behind him, towards Thomas. “Don’t you want…”

“That can wait till tomorrow, my love.” Thomas pulls his hand up to kiss James’s knuckles. “Sleep now.”

“If you’re sure.” James whispers. He’s nearly asleep and Thomas smiles again.

“I’m sure.” He slips his arm around James’s chest, pulling him close so he breathe in James’s scent as he falls asleep.


End file.
